1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet end detecting device. More particular, the present invention is directed to a sheet end detecting device which is disposed in a sheet conveyance path of a device such as a printer, a photocopier, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sheet end detecting sensor which is disposed in a part of a sheet conveyance path and which is utilized in a printer, a photocopier, or the like, for detection of a front end and a rear end of a sheet and output thereof, generally has a structure wherein a tip of a detection lever is attached to a member in the vicinity of a sheet conveyance roller so as to protrude from a sheet guide plate.
Due to this structure, conventional printers and photocopiers require a lot of time and labor during the assembling process thereof because the sheet end detecting sensor must be attached to a definite part of the apparatus. In addition, it must be placed in an accurate position against the sheet conveyance roller.